Love is like sea salt ice cream Rokushion
by KiruslovesKH
Summary: Roxas was just sitting in his class when he notices a strange girl and he can't seem to get her out of is head! To make things worse the girl ends up joining his club! Follow the two keyblade wielders as they deal with homework, studying and a butt load of drama! Bad description please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**By: KiruslovesKH **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts! I wish I did but sadly I don't It belongs to Square-Enix and Disney!

**Before you read: **Before you read my story I just want you guys to know that this is my first attempt at a love story so please give me reviews! I want to try and get better at writing and I'd really love it if people gave me advice Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The New Kid **

Blah, blah blah. That's all Roxas heard as his teacher, Ms. Lockheart went on and on about how we all needed to take things serious now that we were in high school. Roxas had heard the speech millions of times, he highly doubted that the teachers actually gave a damn what happened to you after high school. Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see his red haired friend, Axel waving at him. He was mouthing something, but Roxas was never good at reading lips so he gave him a confused look. Axel shook his head and pointed to the ground. Roxas looked down and saw a crumpled up piece of paper. He leaned over grabbing it and quickly hid it in his desk. While Ms. Lockheart wasn't looking he slowly opened it and read what it said:

"Yo! Xemnas wants us all to meet up by the gym at break. Some big news apparently. Get it memorized! I don't want to have to cover you being late like last time. Still, have nightmares from that. Anyways, just make sure you show up."

Roxas shook his head. Axel could've just texted him, but apparently the red head liked delivering messages with style. He didn't understand what was so stylish about a of piece of paper, but he let Axel send his messages however he liked.

"Roxas." Roxas jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked up to see Ms. Lockheart staring at him her arms crossed. A couple of kids snickered and Roxas felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah?" he just wanted this to end. Being noticed was not something he enjoyed.

"You are being extremely rude to our new student! Now apologize to, Xion!" Until she said it he didn't notice the girl. She was standing near Ms. Lockheart's desk with her hands behind her back staring at the ground. Her hair was black and short, barely reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright blue. For a moment Roxas couldn't say a word. "We're waiting." Ms. Lockheart said in an annoyed tone. More snickers were heard. The girl, Xion looked up a bit and his eyes met hers for a moment that felt like forever.

"I'm sorry…Xion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they're all from Kingdom Hearts and belong to Square-Enix and Disney! **

**Authors Note: Decided to keep updating even though I didn't get many views! I've thought hard about the next chapter…not really! XD this chapter is in Xion's point of view! **

**Chapter 2**

**The New Recruit!**

**After introducing herself to the class, Ms. Lockheart assigned Xion to the seat right next to Roxas. After taking her seat the teacher went back to giving her speech. Xion sighed and started doodling on the cover of her notebook. She could still feel the eyes of her peers starring at her. Sure enough when she looked up, ever one looked away. Except, for the blonde boy. She decided to ignore him for now since she actually enjoyed the attention. It wasn't everyday a boy starred at her. **

**As soon as the bell rang Xion made her way to the gym. Earlier that day a boy had talked to her in the hall. Said that she had the potential to become the best there was. At first Xion thought he was one of those creepers she heard about until he introduced himself. His name was Xemnas, coach of the street dance team The Organization. After hearing that Xion eagerly agreed to join them. She loved to dance and she was good at it. At her old school she had won first place for her team every year. Xion started walking a bit faster. She couldn't wait to meet the rest of the team. When she reached the gym there was a man with blue hair and an 'X' on his face. **

"**Um, hi! I'm Xion. The new dancer. I was told to come here b-"**

"**Yes, I know well who you are. They are waiting for you inside. Now, do not speak unless spoken too. Xemnas doesn't usually recruit freshman so you better be good." The man said. Xion gulped and nodded her head. The man opened the door and she walked inside, feeling more nervous than before. Sure enough, inside there were a group of people waiting for her. They all sat on the bleachers starring at her as if she didn't belong. She took a deep breath and walked up to them. **

"**Hi! I'm Xi-"**

"**Yes, we know." A girl with blonde hair said as she leaned against a pink haired man, "Xemnas told us about you already. One of the best dancers at Destiny Hills. Always has straight A's and never misses a day. "The girl finished and fixed her Pikachu styled hair. **

"**How did you-" **

"**We did our research." Answered an emo looking kid. Xion tried not to get angry. Why was everyone interrupting her today? **

"**Well then, it's nice to meet you all." For a moment it was quiet. Xion looked up at the top bleacher to see, Xemnas. "Tha-"Suddenly three boys ran into the gym. Two she had seen before and the other was a complete stranger. One boy carried a sitar and strummed it as they ran. The other two were carrying cases of something. The red head was extremely tall and Xion got the feeling he should not be around fire. The other was the blonde boy from before. To make things worse one of the ice creams fell out and they all crashed into the poor new recruit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square-Enix and Disney! **

**Before you read: **I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been studying a lot and I've been on vacation so I haven't had time. I promise I'll start updating more often! I want to thank the people that are reviewing, it means a lot to me! Anyways enjoy chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Roxas has lady trouble**

You would think that Roxas had fallen onto Xion and gazed into her eyes, just like in the movies. Well it wasn't like that all. Instead he accidently tackled her and him along with Axel and Demyx squished the poor girl.

"Ow! Please get off me!" Xion wailed as she tried to wiggle free. Roxas tried to get up as well but Demyx and Axel were still not moving. Suddenly the three boys skid across the gymnasium floor. Roxas groaned looking up to see Marluxia helping up Xion.

"Oh, you poor thing! Having those savage beasts attack you like that! Now don't you worry, Uncle Marly's here for you." The pink haired man said as flicked a piece of ice cream off her shoulder.

"Savage beasts?" Demyx looked hurt

"You're one to talk" Axel said quietly. Roxas looked up at his leader and immediately regretted it. His golden eyes where filled with anger and it felt like his eyes were piercing his sole. Xemnas stood up and walked over to Xion.

"I apologize for them. They aren't usually like- well actually their always like this. "He finally looked over at the three boys as they got up. "As an apology, they will do whatever you say for a whole week."

Their jaws dropped. "A week?!" Xion quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no it's fine really. It was just an accident. I'm sure they didn't mean to." She said looking over at them. Roxas couldn't help but look away. What was it with her that made him feel so shy?

"If you insist," Xemnas thought for a moment, "But if they bother you again come speak to me."

"Or Uncle Marly!" Marluxia sang. Xion laughed nervously and a moment later the bell rung. Signaling them to get back to class.

"You three stay here and clean this mess." Xemnas said and walked out with the other members.

Roxas was on his knees picking up the Popsicle sticks that were on the ground. The floor was covered with the melted ice cream which made him upset. His favorite ice cream didn't deserve to be on the floor.

"Need help?" Roxas jumped and looked up surprised. A girl with black hair and blue eyes looked back at him. He immediately felt nervous.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked her.

Xion looked down at her feet, "Well, I saw Demyx and Axel leave. So I thought you'd need it."

Roxas' jaw dropped, "They said they were gonna get mops. Those noobs." He muttered. Xion laughed and Roxas smiled. She had a pretty laugh.

"Well, can I help now?" she asked. Roxas nodded still smiling.

"Sure!" he said louder than he should have. Xion giggled and went over to one of the gym closets. She knelt down and started helping him.

"You know, I never did get to try it." She said picking up a few Popsicle sticks.

"Well if you want you can come with me and Axel. We get ice cream after school all the time." He said hopping she'd say yes.

Xion smiled and nodded, "Sure! Sounds fun." The two continued to talk together, not even realizing a young blonde girl was watching them.

**Sorry if it's bad, I kind of rushed. I hope you enjoyed it! Sora and Ventus will be appearing in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Siblings galore!

**Before you read: ** I have so many views! I feel so happy right now! Thanks you guys! I was only able to fit Sora in, sorry, But Sora won't be like you expect him to be… maybe enjoy! Oh and this chapter is in Roxas' view again!

Roxas sat at his table starring at the clock. Was it just him or was time starting to move really slowly? "Maybe if I do something to pass the time." He thought. He sat up realizing he could just play games on his phone. He smiled and pulled out his IHeart from his pocket. He went to the "Angry Nobodies" app and started playing it. After, what felt like an hour he stopped and looked up at the clock. Roxas growled slightly. Only ten minutes had passed! After putting his phone away he rested his head on the table and looked around. The class had finished up their Biology quiz so the teacher had allowed them to do what they wanted for the rest of the period.

"Hey, Roxy!" Roxas looked up and was greeted by a boy with brown spiked hair.

"Don't call me that here." Roxas said nervously as he looked around. Luckily nobody heard. The boy smiled and held up three slips of paper.

"Guess what these are!" he said. Roxas eyed the slips of paper.

"Um, is it coupons for sea salt ice cream?!" Roxas said excitedly. The boy only laughed.

"Wow you really love those, but no," the boy leaned over and pointed to a group of girls, "Those girls just agreed to go on a date with me."

"Those girls clearly have no idea what their getting themselves into. Do you even know their names, Sora?" Roxas said. The boy, apparently named Sora, nodded.

"Yes! Um, let's see. The blonde ones name is Alice. The red head is Ariel and the brunette is...uh…Alright so I forgot one name big whoop!" he said scratching his head nervously.

"Wow Sora, you got two out of three. Better than last time."

"I know right? I'm so proud of myself!" Sora laughed and his face turned serious. Roxas felt nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Sora said crossing his arms. Roxas sighed.

"I am not dressing as a maid and calling you master again. Honestly telling them you had a personal maid was a bad call." He said and shuttered at the memory.

"No. nothing like that," Sora said and held back a laugh. "Well, I'm only interested in one of them and they won't come along unless her two friends go..." Roxas immediately regretted ever talking to him.

"No."

"Aw c'mon Roxy! We're bros! Bros help bros out! Please! I'll beg if you want?" Sora said and was about to get on his knees before Roxas stopped him.

"Don't do that!" he said and sighed, "I really can't I'm busy after school."

"Getting ice cream with Axel? Roxas that is no way to spend your day! Wouldn't you rather go on a date with a girl instead?" Sora said trying to convince him.

"I'm not going with just Axel." Roxas muttered. Sora immediately looked interested.

"Really? Who else then?"

"…A girls going too okay, but it's not date!" He quickly added, but the only word the brunette heard was girl.

"My Roxy's going on a date?! When did this happen? No offense, but you aren't exactly a charmer." He said crossing his arms. Roxas glared at him.

"I'm still offended and it's NOT a date!" Roxas repeated, but again he was ignored.

"So where are you taking her? It should be nice, but not too nice. Don't waste too much on the first date." Sora said and continued to give Roxas pointers on dating. Roxas gave up on reasoning with his twin and spent the rest of the period shutting out Sora.

"Finally!" Roxas cheered along with all the student's as the bell signaled the end of class, and the end of the school day. He quickly walked over to his locker and spun the lock to the right numbers. Sora was still talking to him, but he had finally tuned him out. After getting the things he'd need for homework, he shut his locker and looked around for Axel or Xion.

"So where are you meeting the lucky lady?" Sora asked, his voice finally reaching Roxas. Roxas looked confused then realization hit.

"I never told her where to meet." He said feeling like an idiot. Sora laughed and patted his brothers back.

"Well that's a fail. She's got to be around here somewhere…" Sora quickly scanned the faces of the people in the crowd.

"Sora, you don't even know what she looks like." Roxas sighed and did as well.

"Yo!" The one and only Axel shouted getting their attention, "You'll never believe where Xion was." He said and pointed to Xion, who was standing beside him.

"Where?" The twins asked curiously.

"She was talking to Ven," Axel laughed, "She thought it was Roxas." He said and continued to laugh. Xion looked down embarrassed.

"How was I supposed to know the difference? They look alike and sound the same too." She said defensively, "Sorry, Roxas."

"It's okay. That happens a lot." Roxas said, but couldn't help but wonder about what Ven had done. Roxas shook his head. "Knowing him he wouldn't have done anything to embarrass me…I hope." The blonde haired boy thought.

"Now, let's go get some ice cream!" Axel shouted and pointed in a random direction. Roxas and Xion nodded.

"Then I'll see you all later. Oh yeah, before I forget mom said to be back before it gets dark." Sora said. Roxas nodded and watched as Sora ran over to his friends Riku and Kairi.

"Alright **now** let's get ice cream." Roxas smiled and the three made their way to the ice cream shop.

**Alright so here is chapter 4! I felt like this chapter was long enough so I didn't add Ven (Sorry all you Ven fans) but don't worry! The next chapter is Xion's point of view on her final period. So Ven will definitely appear…I hope! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as for the "Angry Nobodies" app…I have no idea why I put that just came to me. I was playing angry birds on the side and thought, why not? I also thought of "Keyblade Ninja" making up those kinds of names is a lot funner then you think. Also, I made Sora as a flirt because I mean come on, we all know he is! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Namine**

**Before you read: I'm sorry! There's really no reason for me to not be posting. Just haven't been inspired I guess, but now I am! So like I said, Ventus will appear in this chapter along with some other characters. I may start introducing some Final Fantasy characters too. Anyways enjoy the next chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: ('cuz I always forget **** ) Kingdom hearts belongs to square Enix and Disney. All FF characters also belong to square Enix!**

After helping Roxas clean up Xion had gone to her next class. Art. She was never good at it, but being the new kid she didn't get much of a choice about which elective she wanted. As she opened the door to the room she was a little nervous. Everyone's eyes were on her and made her feel uncomfortable. The teacher at the front of the class starred at her then cleared his throught.

"Do you have a late pass?" He asked her casually. Xion shook her head and he sighed. "Alright, since it is your first day I'll let you off the hook. Next time get to class on time please." He said shaking his head and went over to one of the computers. As he typed he looked over at one of the students. "Namine, please help Xion out today. Atleast until she catches up to what we're doing."

"Yes, Mr. Hewley." A girl in the back of the room answered. Xion hesitated and walked over to the girl. Just by looking at her Xion could tell she was shy. Still, the girl smiled and brushed her blonde hair aside. "Hi, I'm Namine." She said softly. Xion smiled back and sat in a chair beside her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Xion." she looked over at what was on the canvas and her jaw dropped. It was painting of an old mansion with trees surrounding it. On the windows it looked like there were barred, to keep someone out or keep someone in. "It's beautiful." Xion told her.

"Thank you. I used to be really bad at painting, but now I've gotten better." She said starring at her painting with pride.

"You think I could draw like that?"

"Of course, but first," She stood up and got a canvas and stand for Xion, "We start with the basics." While Namine told Xion the steps to drawing a successful and good looking picture, Xion starred at the clock and wondered what Roxas and the others were up to. "Xion?" Xion jumped and looked over at Namine.

"Heh, sorry." She apologized and listened to the rest of her lecture. After what felt like forever Namine finally let Xion draw.

"Now remember, start by drawing something simple. Like a cartoon." Namine instructed. Xion nodded and tapped her chin. Finally inspiration struck and Xion drew the outline of her painting. After the outline was finished, she mixed a few colors together until it looked just about right. Then she took out a paint brush and added the finishing touches. After a few more strokes Xion stepped back to admire her work. Namine squinted her eyes at the painting. "Is that…an ice cream bar?"

"Yup, is that okay?" Xion asked nervously. Namine was quiet for a moment then she smiled again.

"It's amazing! What kind of ice cream is it supposed to be?"

"Not sure what it's called, but it looked good." Xion laughed and Namine smiled. The blonde haired girl had a feeling Xion and her would be good friends. As the girls continued their talk they jumped at the sound of the bell. "Class is over already?" Xion said surprised. Time had flown by. As the students cleared out, Xion stopped and noticed Namine had sat in one of the desks. "Namine, aren't you coming?" She shook her head.

"N-No. I have to wait here until my dad picks me up. You go on ahead." She said pulling out a piece of blank paper.

"Well, alright…I'll see you next time then. Bye Namine!" Xion waved and walked out.

Xion walked through the halls looking for a familiar face. She had forgotten to ask Roxas where they would meet up and now she felt like an idiot. "Come on, they have to be around here." She thought. Suddenly a familiar looking head of hair appeared in the crowd. Xion immediately started running until the blonde haired boy was in her view. "Rox-"Xion was starting to think that wearing long coats was a bad idea. She wrapped her arms around Roxas' waist to prevent falling. Roxas had stopped and looked back at her. As soon as she saw his face she knew it wasn't him. This guy looked older then the boy she knew. She let go of him and stood up straight. "I'm so sorry! You look like someone I know! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Xion said quickly. The Roxas look alike suddenly understood.

"Oh, you thought I was my little brother Roxas?" he said. He even sounded like Roxas. Xion nodded slowly. "That's okay then. It's funny though. I never knew Roxas had a girlfriend." Xion's eyes widened.

"A what?"

"Xion!" Xion looked back to see Axel walking up to her. "I see you met Ventus. How ya' doing Ven." Axel said and bumped their fists together.

"Nothing much, I was just gonna meet up with Terra and Aqua." The boy, Ven said with a smile. "Also, I think this girls looking for Roxas. Can you take her to him?"

"Sure, I'm heading over to his locker anyway. Come one Xion. I'll see you later, Ven." The red head said and led Xion away.

"Tell Roxas to get home before sunset. Sora and I are running out ways to cover him!" Ven said as he disappeared into the crowd. When Xion looked back at Axel he was smiling. The kind of smile that said 'I know what happened'. Xion blushed and looked away, "Don't tell anyone about that, okay?" she said pulling her hood up to cover her face. Axel laughed and led her to the real Roxas.

**Ugh finally! I made this up on the spot so sorry if it's bad. I know it is a bit early to already start an ending, but I am. This story will have two alternate endings. One of the endings will be somewhat like the game and the other is happy with rainbows and sunshine! Anyways next chapter you will find out the kind of dances the members do, at least some. I listened to this song while listening to "Why don't you kiss her" by Jesse McCartney…and I've decided that that is this story's song! I feel like it fits RokuShi well. Anyways I hope you liked it! Please, read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Before you read: Yes, I took long I know I am so sorry! Internet went off and we just barely got the new box. I apologize please forgive me! As of the story, I re-played the game so you will start seeing quotes from the game **** I'm not sure how this will turn out but hey it's worth a shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not on KH! it is owned by Square-Enix and Disney! Enjoy! **

"Three sea-salt ice creams please." Roxas told the lady at the counter. As he handed her the munny he looked behind him to see his two companions talking. He was glad to see these two were getting along. After getting the ice creams the group wandered around Twilight Town.

"So, where are we going?" Xion asked the two boys. Axel and Roxas looked at each other then back at her. Roxas pointed to the building in the distance.

"The clock tower," he told her, "You can basically see the whole town from there, not to mention the amazing sunsets."

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked nervously.

"Nah," it was Axel who answered this time, "As long as you don't lose your footing you'll be fine."

Xion sighed; it didn't make her feel any better.

"Don't worry, Xion. Axel and I will make sure you don't fall." Roxas said reassuringly.

"Fine, let's head up there then." She said and took a bite out of her ice cream. Her eyes widened at the taste. Axel smiled and took a bite as well.

"What do ya think? Pretty damn good huh?" he said with a grin. Xion nodded and took another bite. The two boys laughed and the group walked towards the clock tower.

Along the way they got to know Xion. They asked her what kinds of songs she liked, she answered just about everything. They asked her about her favorite things to do, she answered only dancing. It continued like that until they reached the tower.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We head up there." They answered and headed inside going up stair. Xion blinked and ran after them. When they reached the top Roxas put his hands over Xion's eyes and led her to the spot where Axel and he usually sat.

"You guys better not try anything funny!" She said crossing her arms, "I know martial arts."

The two laughed, "Relax, it's nothing like that." He said and removed his hands. After her eyes adjusted to the light Xion nearly dropped her beloved ice cream. When they said you could see the whole town, they weren't kidding! Xion spotted her house, school, shops and other buildings. She could see some kids in an alley smoking, an old couple sitting on a bench holding hands, and a group of friends walking towards a building.

"My stars! This is amazing!" she finally said.

"Told ya so." Axel said and sat down, Roxas did as well. Xion stayed standing admiring the view. Everything just looked so much prettier from where she was, even the run down old building at the edge of town looked ten times nicer. She finally sat down beside her new friends.

"Thanks for showing me this, guys." She smiled and ate her ice cream. The boys had finished theirs long ago and were chewing on the sticks.

"No problem," they said in unison. After that the three were silent, Axel was thinking about some pranks to pull on Larxene…maybe paint her hair red. Xion just thought about the pretty view and all the exciting things that happened today. Roxas was staring at the setting sun, enjoying the sight…sunset…sunset. The blonde quickly jumped up.

"Crap! My dad's gonna kill me!" he said out loud.

"Why?" Xion asked taking the last bite of her ice cream.

"I'm supposed to be home before sunset." He panicked. Axel sighed standing up.

"What do I always tell you, Roxas? Ya gotta have important stuff memorized." He said tapping his head. Xion stood up as well and looked at Roxas.

"Let's get going."

"I'm sorry," Roxas quickly said shaking his head, "We invited you here so first let's take you home first."

"Are you sure? My parents don't mind me being late." She told him.

"Positive. Now what street do you live on?"

"uh, 13th street." She lied, thankfully she was a very good liar.

"Just my luck, that's my street too." He said happily. He started towards the stairs, "Now let's get going."

The three friends ran out of the tower towards their street, when they reached it Roxas and Axel stopped in front of their houses.

"You sure you'll be okay the rest of the way?" they asked. It turns out Xion had finally convinced them she could go on alone.

"Positive it's just up the street." she said pointing to a big old house. They nodded and Xion ran off. Before they moved from their spot they watched her leave.

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Wasn't that house scheduled to be torn down?" he asked him. Roxas slowly nodded understanding what that meant. Xion was lying to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH! If I did kh3 would be out by now! It belongs to Square Enix, Disney and Nomura! **

**Before you read: Yay! Another update! I'll try updating like this more…maybe. If people review saying they like it then I will post the next chapter. So please, review! **** Anyways, enjoy this chapter! It mainly focuses on Roxas' life at home! **

Roxas looked up at where his room was, he saw three people sticking their heads out staring down the street. He shook his head and walked into his house. As he suspected, his mom was sitting on the couch with a worried look. Her brown hair was in a braid, but she kept running her hand son it nervously. Her green eyes looked up at him and she sighed.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." She smiled and hugged him. She stepped backed and looked at the man who stood at the door way.

"See I told you he'd be fine." She smiled at him. The man rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his blonde spiked hair.

"Me?" he shook his head, "Never mind. You're late young man. What did we tell you last time?"

Roxas sighed, "That I have to be home before sunset." He mumbled. His mother looked at him.

"It's not because we're trying to be mean. It's just that it's dangerous at night. I don't want my baby getting hurt."

"I know, I know. Sorry. I just got caught up with something." He said looking at his father.

"Just don't do it again." The man said walking into the kitchen. Roxas let out a sigh of relief; he kissed his mother on the cheek and went upstairs. He opened the door and saw his brothers sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing video games.

"I don't like this game!" Sora yelped as one of the zombies attacked him. One of the characters came up, slicing the monster in half.

"Don't be such a wimp!" Vanitas shouted. Ventus was just sitting there quietly, the zombies didn't seem to bother him.

"Sora, their not real." The look alike stated.

"I know that, their just so ugly looking." The brunette shuddered. They paused the game and looked at Roxas.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Vanitas said turning his attention back to the game.

"Welcome back, bro." Ventus and Sora said in unison. Roxas waved and sat down beside them.

"What's this game called?" He asked them.

"Zombie Killer 3." Vanitas answered. A zombie jumped out and quickly dropped Vanitas' character to the ground, "Sora, hurry you're butt up and help me!"

"I'm trying." Sora frowned as a hoard of zombies surrounded him.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Damn it Sora!" Vanitas yanked the control away and started using Sora's character. After saving his own he left Sora's with the zombies. He dropped the control as zombies killed Sora's character.

"Aw man, why'd you do that?" Sora pouted.

"'Cuz I felt like it." Vanitas stuck his tongue out.

"So," Ventus suddenly interrupted, "Who was that girl you walked home with?" Vanitas gave a dramatic gasp.

"Ooh, a girl?" he said pretending to care.

"Oh, that's Xion. She's one of the new kids at school." Roxas told his brothers.

"She's kind of cute." Sora said and received a smack in the head from Vanitas.

"Down boy, you have Kairi." he laughed. Sora's face went bright red.

"W-What?!" the brunette's jaw dropped.

"Anyways, you should've at least walked her home. A real gentleman doesn't let a little lady walk home by herself. Especially cute ones!" Vanitas pointed out.

"She wouldn't let us go. She kept making up excuses." Roxas muttered and thought about why.

"Strange girl." Ventus said, "She hugged me earlier today too." Now it was Roxas' turn to be surprised.

"What? Why?"

Ventus shrugged, "I think she tripped, but still it was a bit of a surprise."

"I bet she was reaching for something else." Vanitas laughed.

"Real mature." Sora stated.

"Say's the guy who still believes in santa."

"He is real! I know it!

Roxas laughed alongside his brothers, but Xion's lie was still bugging him. Why would she lie to them? It's not like we'd go stalk her. Roxas shook his head, "she probably still doesn't trust us." He thought. He was surprised when a control landed on his lap. He looked up to see Vanitas grinning.

"Let's play. Whoever wins gets the last piece of pie in the fridge."

"You're on!"

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Writing Contest **

**Before you read: Hm, where do I start? I guess I'm sorry. I have no real excuse to not updating. Just haven't felt like it (That and I'm obsessed with Elsword XD) Well, I hope I can update quicker. This chapter has been done for a while now, just never posted it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square-Enix. If I owned it Kh3 would be out by now! *Hint* *hint* **** Enjoy! **

"Roxas…Roxy…Hey!" Shouted an annoyed brunette as he shook him. The blonde simply snuggled into his blankets and ignored him. A boy with black hair stepped up and waved the brunette away.

"Step back, Sora." He said cracking his knuckles. A boy similar to the blonde stood off to the side.

"Vanitas," he said trying to get Van's attention to no prevail, "Well then, this won't end well." He sighed.

"On the count of three," Vanitas said. Sora nodded eagerly and raised his hands starting to count, "1…2…3!" The two dog piled on the blonde, who let out a surprised squeak.

"H-Hey! Get off me!" He cried as he tried to wiggle away from them. "Ven, help me!" he wailed. Ventus shrugged and walked over, grabbing his look alkies' arms and pulling him out. Roxas ran his hand through his hair and looked at his siblings. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up, so we had too." Vanitas stated.

"It was either dog piling or water." Sora added. "Besides, your friends are already outside waiting for you." With that Roxas jumped up and started getting ready. In 10 minutes he was already running down stairs.

"No running in the house," He heard his father say. Roxas nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye guys, see ya later." He waved. He looked around and saw Axel waiting for him, and to his surprise Xion was there too. "Hey Xion, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I saw Axel waiting out here so I decided to walk with you guys, is that okay?" she asked. Roxas nodded.

"Of course it is!" he said giving her a thumbs up. Roxas looked back to see his siblings starting to leave the house as well. Sora was going off with Riku and Kairi while Ven and Van went with Tera and Aqua.

"Great, well if you two don't hurry we're going to get there late and I sure as hell don't want Ms. Lockheart giving me detention again." Axel noted. The two nodded and together the three of them walked to school. When they arrived at the school Roxas noticed Xion was looking around.

"Xion, are you okay?" he asked her as they waited for the bell to signal the beginning of class to ring.

"Im fine," she said as she continued to look around, "I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh, did Xion make another friend. Bravo, kid you're doing great so far." Axel applauded. Roxas immediately wanted to know who it was. Xion nodded happily.

"I met her in my art class; she was really nice and made me feel welcome. I just wanted to see her and say good morning, but I don't see her." She sighed. Roxas tried to hide how pleased he was to see it was a girl not boy.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll see her again. Besides you got class with her right?" He said trying to comfort her.

"You're right!" she smiled and jumped a little as the bell rang. Axel spun around and made a dramatic pose as he pointed to the direction of their class room.

"Let our eight hours of hell begin!"

In class, Roxas sat in his desk as he heard Ms. Lockheart give another boring lecture. She continued for what felt like hours until she stopped.

"Now, before I forget. There is a contest going on right now called 'Stories for the heart'." She said with a smile. Roxas knew where this was heading. "I think it'd be a great opportunity to practice our literary skills." She added with a smile the class groaned and Roxas heard Axel say something.

"Do we have to?" He whined. Ms. Lockheart put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, it is part of your grade." She said firmly. Then Xion raised her hand.

"What's the prize?" She asked politely and Ms. Lockheart's' expression softened.

"I'm glad you asked, Xion. The prize is a free trip to one of the most luxurious resorts in the world!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"All that for a writing contest?!" Roxas asked sitting on the edge of his seat. Ms. Lockheart nodded.

"Yes! Apparently the sponsor wants a lot of people to enter so he is having a grand prize." She giggled. That was new too, Ms Lockheart rarely smiled let alone giggle like a school girl. "So if you'd like you can get into groups and start brainstorming, but please keep the noise level down."

Roxas sat at his desk starring at the ground, "Come on brain do work!" he heard Axel say and he heard Xion giggle.

"Hey, Roxas" he looked up at the sound of his name to see his friends staring at him. "You okay?" Xion asked him, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to think of an idea for my story." He said.

"I feel ya, bro. I just can't seem to think of anything!" Axel sighed and rubbed his head. "I feel like my heads about to explode from all this thinking."

"But it's only been ten minutes." Xion pointed out. Roxas smiled at his friends and stared at his blank piece of paper.

"Well the good thing Is that this is due next month, so we have plenty of time to think of something." Roxas told Axel. Axel looked somewhat relieved.

"You're right." The red head grinned, "I'll think of something at the tower." The rest of the day went normally after that. The three of them sat at a table discussing topics for a story. Axel insisted that he should write a story about ice cream, but the friends told him that wouldn't fit right in a story. Roxas only had first period with Xion so he didn't get to see her after that. He sat next to his brother in his last class of the day and wondered what she was up too.

**Phew, long time no update! It's nice to write this again since lately I haven't been doing anything. Chapter 9 is also done but I will be posting it the day after tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Secrets

**Before you read: Here is chapter nine of "Love is like sea salt ice cream!" It's been tough finishing up this this chapter since I wasn't sure whether to make it in Xion's point of view or Roxas'. Anyways I decided to use Xion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts it belongs to Square-Enix and Disney! **

Xion sighed as she waited outside for the P.E teacher to open the gym. She was already dressed out along with her classmates so now she just had to wait. She stood off to the side while everyone talked in their group of friends. She sighed as she looked around for a familiar face. She didn't speak to anyone yesterday since she felt like she was intruding and today she felt the same. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What's with you?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Xion looked up to see a girl with red hair looking at her; a curious look was on her face. Xion immediately felt defensive. She could tell that this girl was popular. Just by looking at her she could tell that all the boys adored her, she could tell since they all kept staring at her. She could also tell that this girl was envied by others. She had read about people like this in books. So she couldn't be wrong…right? "Hello? You awake?" the girl asked again as she waved her hand in front of her face. Xion flinched and the girl blinked surprised. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Kairi. I noticed you standing alone so I was wondering if you'd like to hang with me and my friends." Kairi said giving a warm smile. Of course she could tell she didn't mean it. No one went up and said that out of the blue. Atleast not where she came from.

"Uh…I don't know." She said starring at the ground. Kairi put her hands on her hips and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"It's okay really! I'm part of the school's welcoming committee so it's my job to make sure you aren't left out." She stated. Xion blinked then frowned.

"So it's your job to be nice to me? I see."

"N-No it's not like that at all. It's just…your one of Roxas' friends and any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine." She laughed. Xion blinked and stared at her for a moment. How did she know that Roxas was her friend? She did look a bit familiar, but Xion still didn't quite know her. "Relax, I saw you talking to Roxas and Axel after school."

"O-Oh, I guess that's okay then." AS Xion followed her she found out she was right about one thing. Kairi was popular as she made her way through the crow of students almost everyone greeted her. Xion couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the girl. She would always blend into the crowd and never stuck out. Kairi led her to two boys that also looked familiar. One was a boy with brown spiky hair, while the other had long silver hair.

"Guys, this is Xion. Roxas' friend so you two be nice ya hear?" She said waving a finger at them. The boys nodded and introduced themselves. The boy with the silver hair introduced himself as Riku while the brunette said his name was Sora.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Xion said nervously. They all responded the same way.

"So, Xion. Have decided what your health project is going to be about?" Sora asked. Xion remembered the teacher telling her something about the project. It apparently had to be something that involved being active in some way.

"Well I was thinking about doing it about dance. I'm not sure if its open anymore, but hopefully it's not."

"Sorry kid, we took that one." Riku said mater of factly.

"But you can join our group! I'll ask Reno if we can have you." Kairi said happily.

"You call him by fist first name?" Xion asked confused.

"Well, yeah. He doesn't really care if we call him that." Sora stated.

"Huh, well okay! I'll ask him." She said with a smile. She looked back to see Reno already opening the door.

"Alright, everyone in. And stand in role call, please." He said as all the kid piled inside. Xion couldn't help, but stare at him as she passed. Kairi nudged her and she continued to walk.

"He's hot huh." Kairi giggled. Xion just nodded and blushed slightly.

"I-I didn't see him yesterday since he had a sub. I heard rumors, but I never knew he'd be…that cute." She said shaking her head. Kairi giggled and walked with her to her spot, leaving the two boys behind.

"If you want, for the, mile you can run beside us. We keep a steady pace don't worry about not being able to keep up." Kairi said giving her another smile. Xion nodded and thanked her for her kindness. Kairi's smile brightened. "Don't worry about it." she then put her hand on Xion's shoulder causing her to flinch. "Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah, you just surprised me a bit that's all." Xion quickly answered.

"Okay, well I'll see you after Mr. Hottie over there finishes role." She giggled and waved good bye as she went to her spot in line. Xion smiled realizing she was wrong about Kairi after all. She was just trying to make her feel welcomed. Which Xion certainly did. Xion then sighed and rubbed her arm. She hated being so jumpy, but sometimes she couldn't help it. The poor girl had secrets. Dark secrets that no one can ever know. She didn't want to pitied, nor left alone. Not anymore.

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter is no good, I stayed up late to finish it so I could get up the day after chapter 8.i also decided to post this early since I have to study for the upcoming exams. Uh so tired! Anyways please read, review and support Rokushion! **


End file.
